movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garden Bidoof
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Garden Bidoof Starring Tyler Fluffers And Bidoof https://vimeo.com/259469238 (the episode begins) (Tyler hums in Jock's voice) (and walks along) (Looks back and shrugs) (but has no idea of someone coming) Tyler: Few steps of straight and then to the left and to the place where I marked it. In the bunny funny bone that I buried for me own for me own, In the bunny funny bank in the backyard. (hums onward) Tyler: That's a grand safe. (seems delighted) (But bones were thrown out of the ground) (suddenly) Tyler: What the...? (Scoffs) (and goes to fix the problem) Tyler: There. (chuckles) (But in the underground) (someone lives in) (Bidoof pushes them back up) (to the top) Tyler: What?! (feels alarmed) Tyler: That does it. (gets a plan) (Puts them back in the ground and hammers a board on the spot) (and finishes up) Tyler: That's better. (chuckles) (Tyler relaxed) (and sunbathed) Tyler: Huh? (seems puzzled) (Bidoof came out of the ground) (in an angry mood) Tyler: A Bidoof? (blinks) (Bidoof chatters) (furiously at Tyler) (Then breaks his bones) (in the ground apart) Tyler: Hey! (gets annoyed) (Bidoof goes back in the ground) (to hide) (Tyler grabs his pistol) (and gets ready to shoot) (CUT!) (it's broken apart) (Bidoof chuckles) (with joy as Tyler fixes his gun) (BOOM!) (Tyler's face is black) (Tyler coughs and sputters) (and shakes himself off) Tyler: Guess shooting it not a good idea. Hmm... (doesn't seem impressive) Tyler: Hey. I think I'll catch it. (snickers) (Tyler seems impressed) Tyler: Think you can outsmart me. Huh? But I'll get you and catch you. So, Come here. (snickers) (Tyler pounce) (and tries to catch him) Tyler: Drat. (scoffs) (He goes to grab a fire extinguisher) (to attack Bidoof) Tyler: This will smoke him out. (takes straw and lights a match to burn it) (But Bidoof places straw under Tyler's tail) (to set it on fire) (Tyler sniffs): Hmm... Somebody's getting it's tail on fire. (feels puzzled) (Looks back) (and gasps) (Tyler screams in Tom's voice) (and yells 'Hot, hot, hot!' in Woody's voice from the Toy Story video game) (Runs around) (and goes to dip his butt into some water) (He sighs) Tyler: Ah... Much better. (Bidoof giggles) Tyler: What was I thinking. Gotta weaken it first and then catch it. (seems puzzled) (Bidoof runs in his hole and Tyler covers it) (in shock) (Another hole pop out and Tyler plugs it with his other arm) (to stop it) (More holes pop out) (suddenly) (More hands plug the holes) (as do more feet) Tyler: Ha. (snickers) (He gets tickled) (and laughs) Tyler: Why you. (goes to stop Bidoof) (Tyler pours in gunpowder) (and goes to light a fuse) Tyler: This will blow him out. (snickers) (Bidoof pours grease on Tyler's feet) (to make him slip) (Tyler runs) (to escape) (But KABOOM!, Wilhelm scream) (Tyler is black all over again) Narrator: Uhhh.... (Tyler pulls down a big sledgehammer): I'll bop it's head and then catch it. (chuckles) (Tyler whistles) (as Bidoof comes out) (Wearing a helmet) (to defend himself) (Tyler let's go) (but CLANG!) Tyler: OW!! (birds tweet) (Tyler brings out a cannon) (and tries to shoot) (Lights the fuse) (puts the ball in) (He gets his foot stuck in it) (and tries to free it) (BOOM!) (an explosion is heard) Tyler: Okay. Ow. (fixes his foot by popping it back up) Narrator: Few minutes later. (a few minutes later) (Tyler chases Bidoof) (and tries to catch him) (Bidoof got into his hole) (and escaped) Tyler: Come out right now! (goes to attack him) (But then he steals a turnip) (and eats it) (CRUNCH and GULP) (BITE, CHEW, AND BURP) (Then steals a carrot) (and eats it) (CRUNCH, MUNCH and GULP) (BELCH!) (Then steals some radishes) (and gobbles them up) (BITE, CRUNCH, CHOP, GULP and BURP) (Excuse me) (As he puts up a sign) (that says it) (Then crunches another turnip) (and burps) Tyler: Why you terrible vegetarian eater. (snarls angrily at him) (Gets an idea and grabs a chili pepper) (to fool the beast) Tyler: When he eats this, He'll get really burned up inside and he'll faint. Then I'll really catch him. (chuckles) (Replaces the carrot with the pepper) (to fool the Pokemon) (Bidoof snatches the pepper) (and bites it) (CRUNCH, CHEW and GULP!) (but SLURP and BURP) Tyler: What? How? Unbelievable. (Looks at one of the chili pepper) These peppers suppose to be really hot. (bites it) (CHEW) (BURP) Tyler: Hmm... (feels puzzled) (He turns red) (and goes on fire) Tyler: OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!! (catches fire) (Jumps into the sky and falls on a rake) (that hits his butt) Tyler: Ah! (rubs his butt) (Gets a drink of water) (to cool himself off) Tyler: Phew. (feels cool) Tyler: You made me mad now, Pokemon. (growls fiercely at the Pokemon) (He gasps when he sees all the veggies spitting out of the ground) (and goes to stop them) Tyler: Hey, Stop that! (Covers up the hole) Phew. (stops the veggies) (But they came out of his ears) (by popping lose) (Then Bidoof came out of the ground, Grabs an eggplant and throws it at Tyler) (with a splat!) Tyler: How annoying. (scoffs in a bad mood) (He chases it into the tool shed) (to stop him) (But jumps and runs back) (in fright) (Gets chased by a lawnmower) (and escapes) (Tyler runs to the gate and hides behind it) (to keep safe) (The lawnmower breaks through the gate) (that Tyler jumps out of the way) (Tyler groans) (in pain) Tyler: This Bidoof is getting on my nerves to catch him. (thinks) Narrator: 1 hour later. (Bidoof dug a hole) (in the ground) Tyler: That pokemon's too fast to catch. Better use a pokemon move on that. What move? (gets an idea) Tyler: A fighting move is perfect. Cause it can super effect normal types. Hmm... I know. The Cross Chop Attack. What's the magic words to use it? (gets a plan) Tyler: Oh yes. Hey, Bidoof. (snickers) (Bidoof peeks out) (to see what's going on) Tyler: Eleza Indiga Hiya Boom! (like magic) (He does the Cross Chop attack on it) (to catch him) (WHACK!) (succeeds) (Bidoof was knocked out) (cold) Tyler: I think it worked. Now then. Pokeball, Go! (Pokeball attacks) (Bidoof gets sucked into the pokeball) (and is captured) http://pa1.narvii.com/6301/ec0a9b605161c894db27b0ae6c6104257cd35992_hq.gif (Pokeball shakes) (Tyler gulps) (with anxious thoughts) (Crosses his fingers) (for a pleased moment) (The pokeball stops shaking) (and comes to a halt) (Tyler gasps) (with amazement) Tyler: I did it. I did it! Yay! (jumps with joy) Tyler: Yeah! I've got him! And speaking of which, I look like a close resemblance to Rayman with a sphere from the cover title of Rayman 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast and PlayStation 1 for the USA. (Winks) (with joy) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Tyler Fluffer Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes